Effects of the Merge: Kai Parker
by lily1drose
Summary: When Kai got sick from not merging with Jo. (my take on it). Spoilers for season 6 episode 15.


Kai was just getting to bed in his small apartment on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, Virginia when out of nowhere he felt a stabbing pain erupt through his stomach. The glass of water he was holding dropped from his hand and smashed into a million pieces on the floor. His stomach jolted and the next thing he knew, vomit shot up his throat and spilled down his front, adding to the pile of glass and water on the floor.

He groaned, one hand pressed to his rolling stomach and the other supporting him against his bed post. He quickly made his way to the ensuite bathroom and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet. More of his dinner poured into the basin and he cried out in pain between every heave. For the next two hours he continued on like this until he felt okay enough to trudge back to bed. With sweat glistening off his forehead and cheeks, he carefully avoided the mess he'd made and all but fell into bed. He was too weak to do anything and the twisting and turning of his stomach kept him from moving an inch.

When the sun was just beginning to peak out, and Kai's eyes were just drifting to sleep, he felt the all too familiar feeling of nausea creeping up on him. A groan escaped his chapped lips and he pulled himself up to his feet and hurried into the bathroom. Up until that point, he was sure that all of this was just a bad case of the stomach flu, but when he peered down into the toilet after releasing his insides, he was shocked to see blood filling the toilet. Now it occurred to him that this was no ordinary illness and there was definitely magic involved. More specifically, an after effect of the slight alter of plans concerning the merge. He wiped the blood from his lips and hurried to put some decent clothes on and grab his phone and wallet. He hailed a cab and directed the driver to the center of town. He needed to find Jo.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Throughout the short journey to his sisters' apartment, Kai thought it through. He didn't have a fever, no headache, no chills, it was just his stomach and the fact that he felt incredibly weak. He pulled out his phone and dialed Jo's number, it went right to voicemail. Sighing, he stuffed it into his pocket and closed his eyes.

As he made his way into the building and into the elevator, he began to feel like his body was scrunching from the inside out, and he was almost certain he was dying. He knocked on the door and was met by Alaric, who, very rudely pushed the door closed in his face, but he slipped his foot through at the last second.

"Wait," he pleaded. "I need to see Jo..."

"Well she doesn't want to see you, so goodbye," Alaric snapped. He was about to close the door again when Jo appeared behind him, glaring at her brother.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I called you but you didn't answer...I'm sick," Kai rushed out, becoming breathless from standing for so long.

"Well, sorry but all morning I've been puking my guts up, and wasn't able to answer your call. I have food poisoning," Jo glared at him.

Ignoring her glare, Kai continued. "I think because the merge didn't happen between me and you and I didn't get your magic like I was supposed to, there's something wrong and now," he paused for a moment to compose himself after the nausea began to creep up again. "Now, there's been a bad after effect. Ever since last night I've been...I've been uh-" he could feel it coming up again. "W-where's your bathr-room...?"

Without warning, blood shot from his mouth, the warm liquid continuing to pour out onto the floor. Ric pushed a decorative vase in front of him and Kai grabbed it with white knuckles, falling to his knees as more blood forced its way up. He looked up with half lidded eyes and continued.

"As you just witnessed...I'm sick. And it's because I merged with Luke instead of you, can you please help me?" he pleaded with Jo.

Jo sighed in annoyance. "Fine, just come in here," she beckoned for him to follow her into her little "doctor's office" and put on her doctor coat. She knew that if he died, she would die as well. So she had to help him.

Kai weakly lifted himself up and handed Alaric the vase. "Uh yeah...sorry about that," he patted the older man on the shoulder and made his way into Jo's office.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Kai sat on the edge of the examination bed and watched Jo get her supplies ready. She came over and held a thermometer in front of him. "Open," was all she said, which Kai obeyed. After it was done, his temperature read normal which Jo found odd. She grabbed a little flashlight and shown it in his eyes, then throat after asking him to open again.

"Well," she started. "You don't have a fever...yet you are sweating which is weird. Do you have a headache?" Kai shook his head no.

"It's just my stomach and I also feel really weak and my muscles hurt," he explained, feeling his stomach start to hurt more.

"Okay well besides that, everything is normal with you...considering," said Jo, slightly mumbling that last bit.

Kai scoffed and then looked at his sister in curiosity, "...You haven't puked in a while," but at the word 'puke' that triggered his upset stomach and shot involuntary blood up and out. Jo gasped and quickly pushed a trash can into his hands. He gagged and heaved into the bin, blood pouring out with a bit of whatever else was in his stomach. As he vomited, his free hand grabbed for something to hold on to, that being Jo's arm. Magic channeled through Jo to Kai with the contact and this made Jo recoil in pain. Alaric, having been watching by the door, came running over and ripped Kai's hand from his girlfriends' arm.

Instantly, Kai sat up straight, "Wow, I feel better!" he exclaimed in confusion and relief.

"Yeah well you just sucked up my magic!" Jo said angrily, leaning against Alaric for support.

"Sorry sis, that was an accident...but I figured it out! You have to give me your magic because that's what was supposed to happen in the first place. Besides, you didn't really want to be a witch anyway," Kai explained. Also, when he accidently took some of her magic, he felt something within her.

Jo considered it. She didn't really need her magic; she sucked at it anyway. This would prevent him from dying and killing off the rest of the coven. She agreed and Kai quickly took her magic.

"Now leave before I call the cops," she warned, ushering him out the door.

As he was about to leave though, he grabbed her arm and whispered something into her ear which left her standing there, shocked. The door closed and Alaric walked up to her.

"What did he say?" Alaric took her hands in his.

"He said I'm pregnant."

 _fin._


End file.
